


Haiku #7

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #7

First year's picture book  
One hundred forty-one pics  
How can a mom choose?


End file.
